comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blot (Earth-7045)
There's only one thing Autobots and Decepticons both agree on with no war or argument, and it's this: Blot is the most vile and disgusting Transformer ever. He oozes fluids of questionable nature from various joints on his frame, and has a rank odor that usually keeps foes and allies far away from him. Naturally, all this scorn and insult has given the less-than-smart Blot quite the inferiority complex. Stuck with a hygiene problem he can't control and a central processor a few hertz too slow, Blot is both unable to solve the problems of his own stench and talk back to the insulting comments from his peers. Brutish and slow-witted, Blot is the classic dumb bully to those who don't give him respect... although he's not sharp enough to tell when said respect is faked. He's immensely loyal to those who at the very least pretend he's worth something, and Hun-Gurrr in particular is a Decepticon to whom he shows unwavering support. The other Terrorcons, on the other hand, tolerate Blot enough, but are apprehensive about combining into Abominus with him, as it takes far too long to remove the stench he's passed on to them after they're finished. History to be added Powers & Abilities Blot= |-| Pre-War= |-| Pre-Combiner= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Mechanical Mumu-Obscuran simian alien alt. mode'' *****''Superhuman Reflexes'' *****''Sharp Claws'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Expert Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Multilingual' Weaknesses *Blot is very unintelligent, and his slovenly nature makes others reluctant to work with him. *Blot has frequent minor maintenance problems that lead to constant leakage of energon and other internal fluids. Although this is minor in itself, he can suffer more severe breakdowns from the lack of fluid. Paraphernalia Transportation *Beast alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Slime gun' *'Laser mount backpack': usable in both beast & robot mode. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Esserlon (Earth-7045) Category:Combiners Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Skin Category:Purple Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Kaon Gladiatorial Ring combatants (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Terrorcons (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Animal Traits Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Gun Wielders Category:Acidic Slime Category:Weaponized Body Category:Primitives (Beast class) (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters